surprise gift
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Ichigo is about to graduate, and just ended his finals, so Renji thinks about giving him a little surprise, involving himself, cuffed and blindfolded to a bed.


Renji smirked. Today he was going to surprise his lover at home. The finals were done, and he thought Ichigo would want to celebrate, with some nice and hot smex.

He snuck into the bedroom silently. 'Now… 10 more minutes until Ichigo is home,' He thought to himself while undressing. When he was completely naked he tied a ribbon over his private before laying himself on the bed. He grabbed four bottles with eatable colors and carefully wrote 'congratulations' on his stomach. Then he laid back and blindfolded himself before cuffing himself to the bed.

A few minutes later, he heard Ichigo arrive as the boy was yelling at his father for always trying to kick him.

Ichigo stomped up to his room, slamming the door open, gasping and immediately closing and locking the door in pure shock.

"Renji? What?... WOW…" He blushed. Okay… he had told Renji a long time ago that he wanted to try things like blindfolding and cuffing, and some food-kink, but he thought Renji had forgotten about that already.

Slowly he started walking towards Renji, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you," he said huskily. "I can't believe you actually remembered this." He whispered in the redhead's ear before licking off the letters one by one, teasingly slow. He grinned as he reached a nipple and sucked it roughly, now and then biting is softly while pinching the other, making Renji moan loudly.

He snickered and crawled on top of Renji before starting to kiss him once again, licking the others lips as he asked for entrance.

Renji opened his mouth, kissing back passionately and feeling every touch send a spark to his slightly more sensitive nerves now that he wasn't able to see what he should expect. The thought of being completely under Ichigo's control made him even harder than he already was causing the ribbon to tighten.

A low moan escaped his throat as Ichigo shifted his hips. But suddenly the weight was gone, making Renji wonder where his strawberry had gone until he suddenly felt the ribbon being opened slowly, releasing his pulsing member.

And then once again, the touch disappeared.

"Ichigo?"

It stayed silent for a while until he felt Ichigo poke his member, making him yelp.

"Wow, Renji, you're so hard right now… I don't think I've seen you this hard before." Ichigo chuckled and softly started rubbing Renji's member.

"You really like being so helpless and under my control, don't you?"

"Hell yes!"

Another moan erupted from his throat before the touch disappeared once again. This slowly started to annoy the hell out of Renji, and he would've complained if he didn't suddenly felt Ichigo's naked body on top of him. Another heated kiss began and after a little while, the berry started lowering himself, kissing Renji's chest, playing with his nipples and last but not least, he reached his member. Ichigo gave it a soft lick before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking it. He decided he could surprise Renji as well. So when he grabbed for the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers, not releasing his mouth from the member, he put his fingers in his own entrance instead of Renji's. Ever since that day in Seireitei, he had been the one on top, and he knew Renji wanted to top too sometimes, so now would be the perfect time for this little surprise. He moaned softly onto Renji's cock as he brushed against his prostate, making a shiver run through Renji's body as the redhead heard and felt his berry moan. The noise went straight to his member, making it twitch in excitement as now images of Ichigo pumping himself flooded his mind (Little did he know).

Ichigo groaned as he now pushed the third finger in. He never thought it would actually hurt that much but he didn't give up and pumped all 3 of his fingers in and out, suddenly pushing his fingers in his prostate. He moaned loudly into Renji's member before giving it one last hard suck and pulling his fingers out of himself.

The berry crawled on top of Renji, once again capturing his lips in a kiss while grabbing Renji's member and directing it to his entrance before plunging down on him.

Both of them moaned loudly; Renji out of pure pleasure and surprise, Ichigo in both pain and pleasure.

"Ichigo?" Renji purred, "Why so suddenly?"

The orange-haired teen shifted his lips softly as he had become accustomed to the feeling of Renji filling him up. A soft moan escaped his lips. "I thought I could give you a little surprise as well." The berry said as he started to move.

"Well..." Renji thrust his hips up, causing Ichigo to moan loudly. "Mission accomplished."

Ichigo chuckled and started to move up and down, riding Renji and moaning as the elder thrust up, meeting him and pushing on his prostate.

"Ah! Ichigo! I want to see you, I want to see you ride me!" he moaned softly. "I want to see what you've already seen." He said before once again moaning as Ichigo now pinched his nipple and snickered.

"That last sentence was so cheesy... But sure," He took off Renji's blindfold. "I wanted to see the lust in your eyes too, so..." he said bending forwards and kissing Renji passionately. "But I don't think I'll be uncuffing you anytime soon," he whispered grinning before nibbling underneath Renji's ear and placing a hickey, receiving a whimper.

Only the sight of Ichigo could make Renji come, but he held it in, and as the feeling went away, he thrust up hard, making Ichigo sit up, back arching until it almost looked like his spine would snap, a loud moan escaping from his slightly parted, abused lips.

"Ah! Renji! Do that again!"

Said man smirked and did as he was told, making Ichigo moan and pant above him, moaning his name and turning Renji on even more.

"C-Close... Renji... I'm c-close... stop moving."

The redhead now blinked and stopped moving, which was damn hard right now.

"Why?"

"Because I want this to last longhnggrr..."

Renji smirked and turned them over. "Ah I see," he said as he pushed himself slowly and completely inside of his orange-haired lover, waiting until Ichigo told him to move again.

"M-move," The berry said panting; noticing the uncomfortable position the redhead was in. Arms crossed as he still was cuffed to the headboard of the bed, making him bend forwards.

"I'll take the handcuffs off." He said silently, grabbing the key, and opening them.

Renji rubbed his wrists and smirked, grabbing Ichigo's waist and starting to pound in hard and fast.

"Ahh! Hnng! H-harder!"

Renji's smirk grew even bigger as he started to pound in as fast as he could, going deeper with every thrust.

"You're sure liking it rough today," he said grinning as Ichigo released another loud moan.

"Hmm... hngg... c-close again." The orange head said purring, making Renji stop moving again.

"No...No, don't stop... p-please."

The smirk on Renji's face returned once again as he continued with his pace, grabbing Ichigo's member and him pumping along with his thrusts.

"Ahh... Ahh. AAAHH!"

The berry moaned for the whole town to hear, as he exploded on Renji's hand, their stomachs and their chests.

He panted harshly trying to catch his breath as he was riding out his orgasm.

Renji felt his berry tighten around him, making it very, VERY tight all of a sudden. He couldn't hold it any longer and came into Ichigo, hard, before collapsing onto the younger one.

Both lay there panting, Renji still inside of Ichigo, as someone suddenly threw the door open.

"Ichigoooo!"

Isshin came, foot first, inside the room, wanting to fling himself at his son for making so much noise, when he noticed the situation his son was in.

Both boys' eyes were wide. "D-dad?" Ichigo stammered, "WHAT THE HELL DAD!? GET OUT!"

Renji pulled out of Ichigo in shock, pulling the covers over them, but Isshin could still see the fluids sipping out.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave... But one thing..." Isshin said, reaching into his back pocket before throwing a condom at both of them.

"I don't care about this and stuff… But at least do it safe."

Ichigo turned the color of Renji's hair, "DAD! It's not like I can get pregnant ya know!"

Isshin smirked. "I know. But still. Anyway... Bye now," he said, quickly leaving and closing the door just in time, because he could hear something hit the door quite hard as it closed.

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the bad ending, I just wanted to add a moral. ^^'

Well anyway.. R&R?


End file.
